Rate the Movie
Rate the Movie topics were originally created and ran by GrapefruitKing and now Menji has taken over. Rules * Vote from 0 to 10 -- Decimals are fine, not more than two. * Obvious trolling attempts (people voting 0 or 10 all the time, etc.) will be ignored. * Topics run for at least 24 hours, probably 48 hours, and need at least 5 votes. * You may vote for a movie if it is in bold if you happened to miss it. Don't vote for it again. * I am running out of popular movies to do. Please nominate them and I will keep track and most likely use them. Previously Rated # Toy Story 3 - 9.66 votes # Schindler's List - 9.65 votes # Pulp Fiction - 9.62 votes # Requiem For a Dream - 9.60 votes # The Good, The Bad and The Ugly - 9.58 votes # Seven Samurai - 9.57 votes # In Bruges - 9.54 votes # The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - 9.52 votes # Oldboy - 9.50 votes # Toy Story - 9.45 votes # The Shawshank Redemption - 9.42 votes # Apocalypse Now - 9.40 votes # One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - 9.39 votes # The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - 9.38 votes # Snatch. - 9.35 votes # The Lion King - 9.34 votes # Full Metal Jacket - 9.32 votes # Groundhog Dog - 9.31 votes # Scarface - 9.29 votes # The Professional - 9.26 votes # Breathless - 9.26 votes # Aladdin - 9.24 votes # Forrest Gump - 9.22 votes # Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind - 9.22 votes # Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - 9.22 votes # Spirited Away - 9.21 votes # The Seventh Seal - 9.21 votes # T2: Judgment Day - 9.20 votes # American History X - 9.18 votes # American Beauty - 9.18 votes # The Godfather - 9.18 votes # Taxi Driver - 9.18 votes # City of God - 9.17 votes # Beauty and the Beast - 9.16 votes # Monty Python and the Holy Grail - 9.15 votes # Fight Club - 9.15 votes # Back to the Future - 9.14 votes # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - 9.12 votes # The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - 9.11 votes # Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - 9.11 votes # Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.11 votes # Dr. Strangelove Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb - 9.10 votes # Memento - 9.09 votes # Reservoir Dogs - 9.09 votes # Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - 9.08 votes # Sunset Blvd. - 9.06 votes # Die Hard - 9.03 votes # 007 Casino Royale - 9.03 votes # Raiders of the Lost Ark - 9.03 votes # The Matrix - 9.01 votes # The Naked Gun - 9.01 votes # The Dark Knight - 8.99 votes # Casablanca - 8.99 votes # Gladiator - 8.97 votes # Goodfellas - 8.97 votes # The Shining - 8.96 votes # The Royal Tenenbaums - 8.95 votes # The Nightmare Before Christmas - 8.93 votes # The Sandlot - 8.93 votes # Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - 8.92 votes # Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi - 8.91 votes # Zoolander - 8.89 votes # 2001: A Space Odyssey - 8.89 votes # Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure - 8.89 votes # The Truman Show - 8.88 votes # Jurassic Park - 8.87 votes # V For Vendetta - 8.86 votes # The Big Lebowski - 8.86 votes # Office Space - 8.82 votes # Rocky III - 8.80 votes # Robin Hood: Men in Tights - 8.77 votes # WALL-E - 8.75 votes # 12 Angry Men - 8.75 votes # Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind - 8.74 votes # The Princess Bride - 8.73 votes # Ratatouille - 8.72 votes # The Prestige - 8.71 votes # The Princess and the Frog - 8.71 votes # Batman Begins - 8.68 votes # Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - 8.69 votes # Fargo - 8.69 votes # Shaun of the Dead - 8.68 votes # The Godfather Part 2 - 8.68 votes # Sin City - 8.65 votes # Hook - 8.65 votes # Citizen Kane - 8.64 votes # A Clockwork Orange - 8.62 votes # Up - 8.60 votes # Iron Man - 8.59 votes # Kill Bill Vol.1 - 8.59 votes # Grave of the Fireflies - 8.59 votes # GoldenEye - 8.57 votes # Anchorman: The Legend of Run Burgundy - 8.56 votes # Alien - 8.56 votes # Spider-man 2- 8.54 votes # American Psycho - 8.54 votes # The Bourne Identity - 8.54 votes # Persona - 8.54 votes # Back to the Future Part 2 - 8.53 votes # D2: The Mighty Ducks - 8.51 votes # Howl's Moving Castle - 8.50 votes # Clerks - 8.50 votes # Toy Story 2 - 8.50 votes # Let the Right One In - 8.50 votes # Remember the Titans - 8.49 votes # Edward Scissorhands - 8.48 votes # The Little Mermaid - 8.46 votes # Inglourious Basterds - 8.45 votes # Watchmen - 8.45 votes # Finding Nemo - 8.44 votes # (500) Days of Summer - 8.43 votes # Rec - 8.40 votes # Blade Runner - 8.39 votes # The Boondock Saints - 8.39 votes # Lawrence of Arabia - 8.39 votes # The Departed - 8.37 votes # Fantasia - 8.37 votes # The Bourne Ultimatum - 8.37 votes # The Ring - 8.36 votes # Happy Gilmore - 8.35 votes # The Incredibles - 8.33 votes # Men in Black - 8.33 votes # O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 8.33 votes # The Sixth Sense - 8.33 votes # Slumdog Millionaire - 8.31 votes # The Hangover - 8.31 votes # Pan's Labyrinth - 8.30 votes # Spider-Man - 8.30 votes # Evil Dead II - 8.30 votes # The Terminator - 8.29 votes # My Neighbor Totoro - 8.28 votes # Se7en - 8.27 votes # Back to the Future Part 3 - 8.26 votes # Ghost Busters - 8.26 votes # A Bug's Life - 8.25 votes # Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon - 8.25 votes # Rocky - 8.24 votes # Billy Madison - 8.23 votes # Saw - 8.19 votes # Star Trek (2009) - 8.18 votes # Monster's Inc. - 8.17 votes # Mulan - 8.15 votes # No Country for Old Men - 8.14 votes # There Will Be Blood - 8.14 votes # Jaws - 8.14 votes # Batman - 8.13 votes # The Bourne Supremacy - 8.12 votes # X2 - 8.12 votes # Gran Torino - 8.10 votes # American Pie - 8.10 votes # Vanilla Sky - 8.08 votes # Garden State - 8.08 votes # Amelie - 8.07 votes # The Rescuers - 8.06 votes # Hercules - 8.05 votes # Zombieland - 8.03 votes # The Wizard of Oz - 8.03 votes # Million Dollar Baby - 8.00 votes # The Breakfast Club - 7.99 votes # Princess Mononoke - 7.97 votes # Aliens - 7.97 votes # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - 7.92 votes # Lost in Translation - 7.89 votes # The Karate Kid - 7.88 votes # Kill Bill Vol. 2 - 7.85 votes # The Mighty Ducks - 7.84 votes # Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - 7.83 votes # Superbad - 7.81 votes # The Rock - 7.81 votes # The Evil Dead - 7.81 votes # Platoon - 7.80 votes # Independence Day - 7.79 votes # Burn After Reading - 7.77 votes # Wedding Crashers - 7.77 votes # The Hunchback of Notre Dame - 7.75 votes # Dumb and Dumber - 7.75 votes # Space Jam - 7.70 votes # X-Men - 7.68 votes # Tarzan - 7.67 votes # A Christmas Story - 7.65 votes # Donnie Darko - 7.64 votes # Final Destination - 7.63 votes # Borat - 7.59 votes # The Hurt Locker - 7.58 votes # The Matrix Reloaded - 7.54 votes # District 9 - 7.52 votes # 300 - 7.52 votes # Conan the Barbarian - 7.50 votes # John Q - 7.49 votes # Crash - 7.45 votes # The Jungle Book - 7.38 votes # The Goonies - 7.35 votes # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - 7.34 votes # The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - 7.33 votes # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - 7.31 votes # Juno - 7.29 votes # Into the Wild - 7.24 votes # The Rescuers Down Under - 7.22 votes # Armageddon - 7.16 votes # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial - 7.14 votes # Shrek - 7.08 votes # Mortal Kombat - 7.07 votes # Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - 7.06 votes # The 40 Year Old Virgin - 7.06 votes # Eyes Wide Shut - 7.06 votes # Street Fighter - 7.04 votes # Tropic Thunder - 7.02 votes # Knocked Up - 6.95 votes # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - 6.92 votes # The Waterboy - 6.90 votes # Lilo and Stitch - 6.89 votes # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - 6.83 votes # The Blair Witch Project - 6.82 votes # Cloverfield - 6.81 votes # Avatar - 6.77 votes # Not Another Teen Movie - 6.75 votes # Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - 6.70 votes # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - 6.63 votes # Silent Hill - 6.59 votes # American Pie 2 - 6.58 votes # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - 6.54 votes # Mulholland Dr. - 6.54 votes # Meet the Parents - 6.45 votes # Titanic - 6.44 votes # Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - 6.36 votes # Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest - 6.30 votes # D3: The Mighty Ducks - 6.23 votes # Cars - 6.20 votes # The Wedding Singer - 6.20 votes # Scary Movie 2 - 6.08 votes # Final Destination 2 - 6.00 votes # American Wedding - 6.00 votes # T3: Rise of the Machines - 5.94 votes # Grease - 5.91 votes # Saw III - 5.84 votes # Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - 5.84 votes # The Day After Tomorrow - 5.81 votes # Napoleon Dynamite - 5.80 votes # Saw II - 5.79 votes # Transformers - 5.51 votes # Terminator Salvation - 5.50 votes # The Matrix Revolutions - 5.46 votes # Spider-Man 3 - 5.46 votes # The Grudge - 5.35 votes # Saw IV - 5.13 votes # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - 5.13 votes # Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - 5.08 votes # Scary Movie - 5.08 votes # The Final Destination - 5.08 votes # Men in Black II - 5.03 votes # Scary Movie 3 - 4.95 votes # Hulk (2003) - 4.86 votes # Pokemon: The First Movie - 4.83 votes # Final Destination 3 - 4.47 votes # Paranormal Activity - 4.24 votes # Saw V - 4.19 votes # Fantastic Four - 4.19 votes # X-Men: The Last Stand - 4.17 votes # The Village - 3.86 votes # Scary Movie 4 - 3.21 votes # Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - 2.86 votes # Mortal Kombat: Annihilation - 2.78 votes # The Happening - 2.68 votes # Batman & Robin - 2.13 votes # Twilight - 1.83 votes # House of the Dead - 1.26 votes # Disaster Movie - 0.95 votes # Date Movie - 0.75 votes # Epic Movie - 0.32 votes Category:Topic Series